


Divine Contradiction

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Genderswap, M/M, Magic, Makeover, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: To break the curse, you must accept that part of yourself which you deny.A well meaning warlock casts a curse to help Jace live to his full potential, which results in him turning into a girl.  And the only way to break it, is for him to accept that part of himself which he denies.Basically it's the trope of 'turn a boy into a girl so he realizes he likes boys' ...





	Divine Contradiction

_To break the curse, you must accept that part of yourself which you deny._

“Jace?” Izzy sounded hesitant.

“Jace, are you okay?” Alec sounded concerned.

That wasn’t good.

Jace gave a low groan and tried to stretch; he felt strange … cramped. His memories were a bit fuzzy - the last thing he remembered was interviewing a warlock in Paris about some strange occurrences and a potential resolution and then … nothing.

He felt something tickling his face and neck, went to push it out of the way, and froze. It was hair. Jace gave the locks an experimental tug and fliched. It was his hair.

“What -” Jace stopped, licked his lips and tried to clear his throat. “What …”

That wasn’t his voice. The voice that came from his mouth sounded softer, huskier … like a girl. Jace’s eyes flew open, he pushed his hair out of his face and locked eyes with Alec.

“Do you remember anything from after your interview with the warlock in Paris?” Alec asked.

Jace licked his lips again and shook his head.

“There was an issue,” Alec said slowly. “I felt it in the bond. I went to get you in Paris and brought you back here to Magnus’ for him to take a look at you.”

Jace tried to sit up, but still couldn’t shake the cramped feeling he felt.

“Magnus went back to talk to the warlock to find out what she did and how to fix it,” Alec said.

“What. Happened?” Jace said, wincing at the sound of his own voice.

“The warlock,” Alec said, “turned you into a girl.”

“And I know why!” Magnus strode confidently into the room and stopped next to Alec, pressing a soft kiss to Alec’s cheek.

“Please, enlighten us,” Jace said, still not completely believing what he was being told.

“The warlock intended it to help you,” Magnus said. “It’s an old curse, older than me, older than most warlocks I know. It’s actually fascinating that she had it, as most of us assumed this curse had been lost -”

“Magnus,” Alec said.

“Right, sorry,” Magnus said. “Analise said that she could feel that Jace was blocked, wasn’t living to his full potential.”

“And what, turning him into a girl would accomplish that?” Izzy asked. “I mean, a super hot girl, but a girl.”

“Izzy,” Jace said.

“No,” Magnus said. “The curse is supposed to show Jace the way to unblock his potential. Analise said there is no cure per se, but …”

“But,” Jace urged.

“She said that for you to break the curse, you must accept that part of yourself which you deny,” Magnus said.

“That’s vague and super unhelpful,” Izzy said.

“Accept that part of myself which I deny,” Jace muttered. “Not helpful in the least.”

“Do you think you can stand up?” Alec asked. “You were out a while.”

Jace shrugged, pushing his hair out of his face again and attempted to sit up. When that proved successful he gingerly scooted to the edge of the bed, frowning as he looked down and realized his feet didn’t touch the floor. Jace slid down off the bed and stood, looking around the room curiously. Everything seemed … taller.

“I happen to have a full length mirror on the back of this door,” Magnus said, pointing to the door to the en suite bathroom.

Jace bit his lip as he padded cautiously across the room. He stopped just by Alec and frowned, having to almost crane his neck to look at his best friend.

“Yeah, you’re shorter,” Alec said.

Jace sighed and continued his trek to the mirror Magnus had pointed to, feeling almost off balance. The girl in the reflection was … cute. Almost waist length wheat blonde hair that framed eyes that were vaguely familiar. The eye color was the same, but the shape was … different. Jace stared at the reflection and cataloged the high cheekbones, positively pert nose and full pink lips.

“It’s like if you were born a girl,” Izzy said. “It’s you, but not.”

Jace continued to note the changes in his body, blinking as he realized someone had changed him out of the clothes he’d worn to Paris and replaced them with something that fit his ‘new’ body. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

He was definitely shorter, standing shoulder to shoulder with Izzy. His frame was sturdy, yet lean. Not voluptuous, not stick thin, Jace’s frame was covered in lean muscle with a trim waist and … 

“Breasts,” Jace whispered.

“Yep,” Izzy said.

“Fuck.” Jace’s eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted.

When Jace came to, he was back on the bed in Magnus’ guest room.

“Back with us?” Magnus asked.

“Not a nightmare?” Jace asked, sighing when the pitch of his voice answered the question for him.

“Unfortunately no,” Magnus replied.

“Fuck,” Jace muttered.

“Alexander and Izzy went to the dining room, if you’d like to join them,” Magnus said.

Jace sighed and rubbed his face as he sat up. The longer he wallowed in self misery, the longer it would take to fix what was wrong with him. He slid off the bed and padded through Magnus’ apartment to the dining area, where Alec and Izzy were seated.

“Perhaps some tea?” Magnus said from behind Jace.

“Chamomile?” Jace asked as he sat down next to Izzy.

“Coming right up,” Magnus said, pressing a kiss to Alec’s cheek as he made his way into the kitchen.

“We’re going to figure this out,” Alec said.

“I hope so,” Jace whispered.

“One mug of chamomile tea,” Magnus said, handing Jace a mug.

“Thanks,” Jace said.

“My pleasure,” Magnus said.

Jace felt his cheeks flush and he ducked his head, hair falling a bit in his face. He tucked his hair behind his ear and sipped his tea quietly.

“We’re … we’re not going to be able to hide this,” Alec said.

“No shit,” Jace muttered.

“I mean, since there’s no way of knowing how long you’re going to be like this,” Alec said, “so we can’t halt everything.”

“I get it,” Jace said. “I can still go out on missions.”

“Not just yet,” Izzy said. “You need to re-train.”

“Re-train?” Jace said, glancing at Izzy over to top of his mug.

“You’re shorter, smaller and your center of gravity is off,” Izzy said. “You have to relearn everything.”

“I might also suggest a shopping trip,” Magnus said, “because I doubt any of your clothes will fit.”

“Jace can borrow some of my stuff for now,” Izzy said. “We can go out this weekend, make a day of it.”

Jace sighed softly. “I can’t just hide?” he said.

“Unfortunately hiding won’t break the curse,” Magnus said.

Jace sighed again and looked down into his mug of tea. Logically he knew that, he couldn’t break the curse if he hid, but Jace felt completely out of place. He finished his tea and glanced over at Izzy and Alec.

“Guess we better get back to the Institute,” Jace said, trying to put on a brave face.

“You sure?” Alec asked.

“I can’t hide,” Jace said. “I need to face this and work through it or I’m never going to change back.”

“Okay,” Alec said. “Let’s go.”

“Got any shoes I can wear?” Jace asked Magnus. “Or can you maybe conjure a pair?”

“I know just the thing,” Magnus said and conjured a pair of black hi-top sneakers for Jace to wear.

“Perfect,” Jace said, taking the sneakers from Magnus. He tugged the shoes on and and laced them up, bouncing on his toes a bit.

“Ready to go?” Izzy asked.

“Yep,” Jace replied.

The three of them headed off to the Institute, but the closer they got, the more uneasy Jace felt. He saw the building looming in the distance and actually slowed down and hesitated just outside the door. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to prepare himself. He felt a hand on his shoulder, turned and looked up at Alec and smiled.

“You can do this,” Alec said.

Jace swallowed and nodded. He straightened his spine, held his head high, and followed Alec and Izzy into the Institute.

The whispers and stares followed Jace all the way through the Institute to Jace’s room.

“I’m just going to go right to sleep,” Jace told Izzy and Alec.

“You sure? We could bring you dinner or something,” Alec offered.

Jace shook his head. “Nah, I’m still wiped from … everything,” he said. “I just want to sleep.”

“Okay,” Alec said, pulling Jace in for a hug.

Jace flinched a bit when he felt Alec’s chin on the top of his head. He felt Izzy hug him from behind and let them both hold him for a bit before wiggling out of their grasps.

“Okay, well, goodnight,” Jace said, giving Alec and Izzy a smile before stepping inside his room and closing his door behind him.

Once alone, Jace tugged his shoes off, padded over to the bed and laid down. He pulled his knees to his chest, closed his eyes and started to cry.

Jace felt completely lost.

* * * 

“I give up.” Jace flopped down on the mat and groaned.

“You’re getting better,” Izzy said.

Jace turned his head and glared at his friend. Izzy had woken him up early and thrust some workout clothes at him, making him change before dragging him down for breakfast and then some sparring.

It was challenging to say the least. Izzy consistently knocked him on his ass, something Jace really wasn’t used to.

“I’m really not,” Jace said. “And Clary yelling ‘fight like a girl’ every ten seconds isn’t helping matters.”

“You’re still fighting like a guy,” Clary said from the other side of the room where she was stretching.

“Up until yesterday I was a guy!” Jace snapped.

“Okay, stand up,” Izzy said. 

“Don’t wanna,” Jace muttered.

“Stop being a baby and stand up,” Izzy said.

Jace sighed and got to his feet, tossing his braid over his shoulder. Izzy had braided it back for him that morning, but Jace was already irritated with it.

“Okay, I’m standing.”

“Now,” Izzy said as she moved to stand next to Jace, “close your eyes.”

Jace sighed again, but complied. He froze a bit when he felt Izzy’s hand on his stomach, first at his belly button, then about two inches down. Izzy’s other hand moved to his back and rested on the swell of his ass.

“Your center of gravity is between my hands,” Izzy said. “Focus on it.”

Jace took a few deep breaths, eyes still closed.

“Feel it?” Izzy asked.

“Yeah,” Jace said softly.

“Good,” Izzy said, giving Jace’s ass a playful smack. “Now let’s go again.”

Jace jumped a bit at the smack and turned to look at Izzy, frowning a bit.

“You’re so cute,” Izzy said, dragging Jace back into the center of the floor. “Come on, let’s go.”

Jace did better after that - it was still hard and sometimes his braid got in the way, but he definitely did better. When Izzy finally called it a day, Jace definitely felt more confident in his fighting.

“We’ll do a few more days of training before you go back out on missions,” Izzy said, “just to be safe.”

“And I’ll help tomorrow,” Clary said. “We could like, tag team train or something.”

Jace just nodded, reaching for a towel and his water bottle.

“Clary!”

Jace choked on his water when he heard Simon’s voice. He looked around desperately for a place to hide, but didn’t even get a chance to make a getaway before Simon was standing right there with him, Izzy and Clary. Jace stared at the ground and prayed Simon didn’t recognize him.

“Hey Simon,” Clary said. “I thought we were meeting at 1?”

“It is 1,” Simon replied.

“Shit,” Clary said. “Give me, like, ten minutes.”

“Starting … now,” Simon said with a grin.

Clary stuck her tongue out at Simon but brushed past everyone, racing for her room.

“Hey Simon,” Izzy said. “How are you?”

“Not bad,” Simon said, then turned to Jace. “Hey, I’m Simon.”

Jace frowned when Izzy giggled. His frown deepened when he felt Izzy poke him in the side. He sighed and lifted his head to meet Simon’s eyes.

“Woah,” Simon said, “I didn’t know Jace had a twin sister.”

“I don’t,” Jace muttered. “It’s me, Simon.”

“Woah,” Simon said again. “What happened?”

“A curse,” Jace said.

“Everyone’s working to fix it, right?” Simon asked.

“Jace has to fix it himself,” Izzy said. “The only way to break the curse is to accept that part of him which he denies.”

“Not helpful at all,” Simon said. “I mean, what does that even mean? Accept that you really don’t like lima beans? That blue really isn’t your favorite color? That Star Wars and Star Trek are both awesome in their own right?”

Jace cracked a small smile.

“That Marvel has cornered the market on live action superhero movies,” Jace said softly.

“Exactly!” Simon said. 

“Pretty sure it’s meant to be something personal for Jace,” Izzy said between giggles.

“Well I still say it’s vague and not helpful,” Simon said, then gave Jace a small smile. “You doing okay?”

Jace shrugged. “Still adjusting,” he said. “It happened yesterday.”

“Ouch,” Simon replied.

“Are my ten minutes up?” Clary slid to a stop next to Simon.

“Got in just under the wire,” Simon said. “Either of you want to come with us? We’re going to the farmers market.”

“You two go have fun,” Izzy said.

“Jace?” Simon asked.

“Thanks, but I don’t think I’m up for it,” Jace said.

“Okay, then see you guys later,” Simon said, giving them a wave before Clary tugged him away.

“You could have gone with them,” Izzy said.

“What in your borrowed workout clothes?”

“You could have borrowed something from me or Clary,” Izzy said. “You’re going to have to leave the Institute sometime.”

“Of that, I am well aware,” Jace muttered, taking another drink from his water bottle. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught two other Shadowhunters pass by, both of them eyeing him. He blushed and stared down at his water bottle.

“No one out there knows,” Izzy said gently. 

“But I know,” Jace said with a sigh. “I think I’m going to go grab some food and go to my room.”

“Want some company?” Izzy asked.

“Not right now,” Jace said softly. “But thanks.”

“Okay,” Izzy said, then pulled Jace in for a hug. “We’re all here for you, okay?”

“I know,” Jace whispered. “I just want to be alone tonight.”

“Okay,” Izzy said again. “Sparring tomorrow?”

“Sparring tomorrow.”

* * * 

“No!”

Jace jumped a bit and glanced in the bathroom mirror to where Izzy was standing behind him.

“What? I just just going to -”

“No!” Izzy said again, taking the scissors out of Jace’s hand.

“Iz, I keep closing this hair in doors and getting it caught everywhere,” Jace said. “I was just going to trim it a bit.”

“You were holding the scissors at your shoulders,” Izzy countered.

“So?” Jace said with a shrug, then watched as Izzy picked up the brush and began to brush his hair.

“Just no, Jace,” Izzy said. “Besides, Magnus and I are taking you out today.”

Jace made a face, but hummed as Izzy brushed his hair. “Do I have to?”

“You can’t keep wearing your old stuff,” Izzy said, looking at the baggy t-shirt and sweatpants Jace was wearing. “Plus, you can’t hide forever.”

“Hey, I leave my room and spar with you,” Jace said. But even that was weird; all the guys watched him, stepped aside when he walked by but then turned and watched him walk. The girls all whispered about him and giggled when he walked by.

“You won’t make any progress if you stay here in the Institute,” Izzy said as she set the brush down and began to French braid Jace’s hair.

Jace sighed. He knew Izzy was right, but it still felt so strange.

“I guess,” Jace murmured.

“Come on,” Izzy said, helping Jace stand and wrapping him in a hug. “Let’s get you dressed and then we’ll get going. We have a few places we’re going today.”

“A few places?” Jace said.

“Mmhmm,” Izzy hummed as she tugged Jace back into the bedroom. “I brought some things for you to wear.”

Jace looked at the clothes on the bed and sighed; neither Izzy nor Clary’s clothes fit him properly, but Jace knew Izzy wouldn’t let him leave the Institute wearing his sweatpants and baggy t-shirt. He grabbed the clothes and went back into the bathroom to change - sports bra, underwear, a pair of jeans and a loose blue top.

“You look cute,” Izzy said when Jace exited the bathroom.

Jace just shrugged as he tugged on a pair of socks and slid his feet into the hi-top sneakers Magnus gave him.

“Breakfast?” Jace asked.

“Brought you a breakfast sandwich from the kitchen,” Izzy passing the sandwich over to Jace, “so you can eat while we walk.”

“Thanks,” Jace said, eating the sandwich as he followed Izzy through the Institute. They met Magnus outside, who gave Izzy and Jace an elegant bow.

“Morning,” Magnus said.

“You’re coming?” Jace asked.

“I am,” Magnus said. “I thought I could offer my expert fashion advice. I did manage to get Alexander to stop using so much hair product, so I think that’s sufficient qualification.”

Jace paused mid-bite and started … giggling. Immediately embarrassed, Jace blushed and stared down at his sandwich, feeling an intense urge to cry.

“It’s okay,” Izzy said, wrapping Jace in a hug.

“I hate this,” Jace whispered.

“And unfortunately, I fear you won’t like a lot of the rest of today,” Magnus said, patting Jace on the back. “But, necessary evils and all.”

“Come on, we have some appointments later, so we need to get moving,” Izzy said. “But you tell me if you need a room to cry in, just let me know.”

Jace sniffed and nodded. “Okay,” he whispered.

The three of the made their way to the Upper East Side, to the other side of Central Park. Jace stuck close to Izzy, smiling a bit as he realized that Magnus and Izzy were walking on either side of him, almost protecting him.

“You can’t keep wearing borrowed clothes,” Izzy said. “And since we don’t know how long you’re going to be like this ...:”

Jace let Izzy tug him into the store they’d stopped in front of, but froze just inside the door. He stumbled when Magnus gave him a gentle nudge to get him further into the store.

“Izzy,” Jace whispered.

“Necessary evils,” Magnus said gently.

“Welcome to Agent Provocateur, my name is Autumn, how may I help you?”

Jace flinched a bit at the perky tone of the woman who’d approached them.

“Hi Autumn,” Izzy said. “My friend here needs to get sized and then we’re going to want to see a few things.”

Jace tried not to let his abject fear show as he suddenly found himself in a fitting room with Autumn and Izzy while Magnus waited outside.

“Is that your boyfriend out there?” Autumn asked.

“What? No,” Jace said. “He’s my brother’s boyfriend.”

“Fashion consultant,” Izzy said. “We have more stops after this.”

“Oh,” Autumn said. “Gotcha! Well, let’s get to it, then!”

Jace was uncomfortable the entire time Autumn was in the fitting room with them measuring Jace. He felt even stranger when Autumn disappeared and returned with a large selection of bras, then left him and Izzy alone again.

“Izzy,” Jace said, staring at the selection of bras he’d been provided. 

“What? Everything here is your size,” Izzy said. 

Jace frowned; everything was sheer or lace, designed to show more than they covered..

“Anything plain? Simple?” Jace said. 

“Here,” Izzy said, passing a bra over to Jace. “Black. Simple.”

Jace sighed. “Fine,” he said, quickly changing into the new bra and passing Izzy the tag before slipping his top back on. “Can we just a couple of these and be done?”

“No,” Izzy said. “We can get a couple of these, but I demand you pick two others.”

“Why,” Jace said.

“Just trust me and pick two others,” Izzy said. “Then we’ll get you some underwear and some pajamas.”

Jace groaned, but blindly picked two other bras. “There,” he said.

“You sure?” Izzy said.

“Whatever, Iz,” Jace said. “I really just want to get out of here.”

“Okay,” Izzy said. “Let’s get you some more things and then move onto our next stop.”

They exited the dressing room and found Magnus waiting for them, his arms full of fabric.

“I took the liberty of grabbing some things,” Magnus said.

“Great,” Jace said. “Let’s get it and get out of here.”

“You don’t want to look at any of it?” Magnus asked.

Jace shrugged. “If it covers, then I’m fine,” he said. 

“Okay,” Izzy said slowly.

Once everything was purchased and the three of them were back on the street with their bags, Jace watched as Magnus used a bit of magic and suddenly the bags were gone.

“I took the liberty of sending them to your room at the Institute,” Magnus said.

“Thank you,” Jace said.

“Because we’re going to end up with many more bags today,” Izzy said. “You need a whole wardrobe, Jace. Clothes for every occasion.”

Jace groaned and and rubbed his face. “I don’t need every occasion, Iz,” he said. “I just need clothes.”

“Trust me,” Izzy said.

“Magnus? Are you of the same mind as Izzy?” Jace asked.

“You never know when you’ll need a devastatingly amazing outfit,” Magus said.

“Ugh,” Jace said. “Fine, lead on.”

Jace found himself being dragged from one store to another, from boutiques to secondhand shops to department stores. Tops of all colors and styles, sweaters, dresses and skirts. Jace had to practically fight for pants of any kind, including jeans. Shoes, purses and various pieces of jewelry were added to the haul. Magnus and Izzy both gave Jace their fashion expertise about every item chosen, and vetoed many of Jace’s own choices.

Jace felt very much like a doll.

“We have one more stop,” Izzy said as they paid for the last haul of clothes.

“One more?” Jace asked, trying to resist the urge to tug at his clothes. Izzy had dressed him in a pair of high waisted black and white gingham ankle length trousers, a simple black top and some bright red flats.

“It’s a biggie, though,” Izzy said. “Magnus went ahead to talk to everyone.”

“Everyone?” Jace said, taking the bags Izzy passed him.

“The last stop is, well, a salon and spa,” Izzy said as the made their way back onto the street.

“Salon and spa.” Jace said.

“They’d do a better job at working with your hair than me,” Izzy said. “And also, I planned a few other things for you as well.”

“I feel like I should be worried,” Jace muttered.

“I’m sure you’re going to absolutely hate a large portion of it,” Izzy said. “But you’re going to suck it up, put on your big girl pants and do it.”

“I feel very much like your personal Shadowhunters Barbie,” Jace said, sighing when Izzy giggled and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “I don’t see what any of this has to do with getting me to accept that part of myself that I deny.”

“Maybe you need to accept your feminine side,” Izzy said.

Jace just shrugged and let Izzy tug him down the street in the direction of their final destination.

“Welcome to the Great Jones Spa, I’m Finn.”

Jace followed Izzy into the spa, hiding a bit behind his pseudo-sister and peeking around to see a small crowd of people waiting for them.

“Everyone, this is my boyfriend’s sister Izzy and his best friend, Jace,” Magnus stepped around Finn and gave Izzy and Jace a smile. “We’re all gathered here to give Jace some much needed pampering and clean up.”

Jace frowned at the soft tsks he heard from some of the employees.

“Jace, I’m Finn and I’m going to be your liason today.”

Jace glanced up at the statuesque redhead that approached him and Izzy. “Hi,” he said softly.

“You’re precious,” Finn said with a throaty chuckle. “I’ve spoken with Magnus and we’ve created a good schedule for you before your dinner plans tonight.”

“Dinner -”

“With me, Magnus, Alec, Clary and Simon,” Izzy said.

“Izzy,” Jace whined.

“Have to get out there,” Izzy said.

“Bad breakup?” Finn said, taking Jace’s hand and patting it gently. “I get it. Don’t worry sweetheart, when you leave here you’ll feel like a new woman.”

“I’m already there,” Jace muttered, glaring at Magnus and Izzy as Finn tugged him into the spa.

“We’re going to start with the waxing, then a deep tissue and sports massage, manicure and pedicure and then over to our salon. Magnus has arranged for a makeup artist to come too and do your makeup for you for your dinner tonight. And I believe your friend Izzy is bringing something for you to change into.”

“Must be in one of the bags we brought with us,” Jace said.

“All right, just step in here and change and then I’ll take you to the waxing room,” Finn said, directing Jace into a small changing room.

Jace changed into the dark blue shorts, tank top and robe, slipped his feet into the flip flops provided, then followed Finn down another hallway to … the waxing room.

“Someone will be right with you,” Finn said. “Go ahead and get comfortable on the table. I’ll come back and get you for your next appointment when you’re done here.”

The next sixty minutes were some of the most embarrassing of Jace’s life; almost every inch of skin below his waist felt like it was on fire as he tugged his underwear and shorts back on.

“I’m going to kill Izzy,” Jace muttered.

“It’s why we normally schedule waxings first.”

Jace jumped when Finn appeared at his side.

“My skin is on fire,” Jace said.

“I’ll make sure the masseuse applies some aloe before your massage,” Finn said. “Your friend Izzy said you play a lot of sports and get a lot of knots and tension.”

“Yeah, lots of knots and tension,” Jace mumbled.

“Your masseuse will help with that,” Finn said as they stopped outside another door. “Here we are. Once you’re inside, strip down as much as you’re comfortable with and lay face down on the table.”

Finn left Jace alone at that, so he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. After the invasion from the waxing, Jace took off the robe only and laid face down on the table. A few minutes later there was a soft knock on the door, Jace heard the door open and then a moment later there was a soft touch on his calf.

“I’m Kari Ann and I’ll be your masseuse today. I’m going to start with some aloe on your legs before we get into the massage.”

Jace hummed softly as he felt cooling aloe on his legs, from ankle to thigh, soothing the sting from the waxing. While the aloe soaked in, Kari Ann began working at Jace’s arms, neck and back, taking the time to work out and release each and every knot he’d had. From there, Kari Ann worked on Jace’s feet, legs and thighs, which left Jace feeling relaxed and boneless.

From the massage, Jace was led by Finn to a more salon like setting where he settled in a massage chair and let more strangers touch him. Someone sat at his feet and someone else sat at his hands. There was the soothing scent of lavender and Jace hummed softly and closed his eyes.

“You look positively relaxed, darling.”

Jace jumped when he heard Magnus’ voice. He sat up a bit and stretched, then glanced down and his nails and blinked. They were painted dark purple and were … long. He looked down at his toes and saw they were painted the same color.

“They won’t break,” Izzy said. “Gels are super strong, so even if you punch someone they won’t break.”

“And now that you’re awake, we can take you over to the salon,” Finn said. “I’m going to work on you myself. I can’t wait for you to see the finished product.”

Jace gingerly got off the chair, slipped his feet into the flip flops and followed Finn over to the salon, Magnus and Izzy following behind him.

“I think Jace just has too much hair,” Izzy said as Jace sat down in the salon chair.

“I agree,” Finn said as she wrapped a cape around Jace’s neck.

“And perhaps we can enhance the blonde a bit?” Magnus suggested.

“Read my mind, I was thinking of a gloss,” Finn said as she unbraided Jace’s hair and started to brush it.

“Don’t suppose I have any say in what you’re doing?” Jace said.

“You’d want to cut it all off,” Izzy said.

“Well, yeah,” Jace said. “Gets in the way.”

“You’re still in post-breakup mode,” Finn said. “You’ll regret it. We’ll give you something new that you’ll love, though.”

“If you say so,” Jace said with a shrug.

“We’ll get rid of some of the bulk right now before I do the gloss,” Finn said, reaching for the scissors.

Jace watched as, with just a few snips, his hair went from almost waist length to sitting just below his shoulders.

“Better,” Jace said, reaching up and running a hand through his hair.

“We’re not done yet,” Finn said. “I’m going to go mix the gloss and then be right back. Don’t touch anything.”

“We’ll make sure Jace doesn’t touch anything,” Magnus said.

“I feel very silly,” Jace said once Finn was gone. “The massage was nice, but was the waxing really necessary? And the nails?”

“Everything is necessary,” Izzy said. “And I can’t wait to see the final look, especially in the outfit Magnus and I picked for you for dinner tonight.”

“Where I’m going to feel awkward and out of place,” Jace muttered.

“It’s going to be fine,” Izzy said. “I promise.”

“I feel like I’m going to be stuck like this forever,” Jace whispered. “Accept the part of me which I deny? I don’t even know where to begin.”

“We will figure it out,” Magnus said. “We’ll all help.”

“And here I am, back with the magic.” Finn came back wearing a pair of gloves and carrying a bowl and a small brush. “Once I get this on, it’ll sit for about ten to fifteen minutes, then we’ll rinse, wash, cut and style.”

Jace tried to sit patiently as Finn rested a towel around his neck and then proceeded to paint his hair with whatever she had in the bowl. When she was done, Magnus and Izzy thankfully helped to keep him occupied while the gloss sat. The wash was lovely, not that Jace would admit it out loud, and Jace was almost sad when Finn walked him back to the salon chair.

“So, can we do something short?” Jace said as he sat back down.

“No,” Finn, Izzy and Magnus all said in unison.

“Short hair can be girly,” Jace muttered.

“I have something else in mind,” Finn said as she reached for the comb and scissors.

Jace watched in the mirror as Finn gently combed through his hair and then began to cut. Comb and snip, comb and snip. Jace couldn’t really tell what Finn was doing, and tried not to let himself get nervous when Finn moved in front of him and started to comb and snip the front. Finn finally set the scissors down and reached for the blow dryer and the round brush Jace hummed softly and closed his eyes at the feel of the heat from the dryer and Finn’s gentle brushing. Finn worked for a few more minutes after the blow dryer turned off, and Jace felt a bit of warmth again around his face.

“Okay, a bit of hairspray and then we’re done,” Finn said.

Jace held his breath and made a bit of a face at the smell and feel of the hair spray.

“Jace,” Izzy said. “Oh gosh, wait until we do your makeup! You look stunning!”

Jace slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times at his reflection. His hair sat just below his shoulders, but sat in gentle waves, with side swept bangs. It definitely looked blonder, so whatever Finn had put in his hair had done its job.

“Kaitlyn is here,” Magnus said. “Ready to make Jace even more stunning.”

“Oh it won’t take much at all.”

Jace glanced up at the woman who approached and sat down in front of him.

“Hi,” Jace said softly.

“Hi,” Kaitlyn said. “Let me guess, not a makeup wearer?”

Jace shook his head. “Not at all,” he said.

“That’s okay,” Kaitlyn said. “I won’t go overboard, I promise.”

Jace nodded and sat patiently as Kaitlyn worked, listening as she patiently explained every step. Tinted moisturizer, a little bronzer, eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara and finally lip gloss.

“Jace,” Izzy whispered. “You’re so beautiful.”

Jace resisted the urge to lick his lips and opened his eyes. He blinked again at the reflection; the woman in the mirror didn’t look like him at all. Didn’t look like the guy he used to be, didn’t look like the girl he’d turned into. 

“Just what I said,” Finn said as she removed the cape from Jace. “Whole new woman.”

“We have just enough time to get you changed and then we’re off to dinner,” Izzy said, tugging Jace to his feet.

Jace let Izzy lead the way back to his changing room. He stepped inside to find his other clothes were gone and in their place was a dark purple fifties style dress, black flats and a little black shrug.

“Izzy,” Jace said.

“I couldn’t help myself and you’re going to look so pretty,” Izzy said. “Plus, all anyone else is going to see is a hot girl.”

Jace sighed. “You’re loving this far too much,” he said.

“It’s like having a little sister,” Izzy said as she helped Jace change.

“You look lovely, Jace,” Magnus said when Jace and Izzy met him at the front of the salon. “I took the liberty of sending your other clothes back to you room.”

“Thanks,” Jace said.

“This won’t stay like this forever,” Finn said, tugging a lock of Jace’s hair playfully. “Come back in six to eight weeks.”

“We’ll make sure of it,” Izzy said. “For now, we’re off to dinner.”

Jace was fine until the three of them were outside the restaurant; Magnus and Izzy had walked on either side of him, which made him feel safe. But Jace was suddenly very aware that Alec, Clary and Simon were in that restaurant waiting for them.

And Jace was suddenly very nervous.

“Jace - Jace are you okay?”

Jace tried to take a few deep breaths and keep from hyperventilating. He calmed a bit when he felt Magnus’ hand on his shoulder.

“Just nervous,” Jace whispered.

“It’s just dinner with friends,” Izzy said, pressing a kiss to Jace’s cheek. “Come on, let’s go in.”

“It’s going to be fine,” Magnus said, giving Jace’s shoulder a squeeze.

Jace felt eyes on him the moment they stepped into the restaurant and were escorted to their table. He knew exactly what he looked like and knew why everyone was looking at him. He resisted the urge to hide behind Mangus or Izzy or cover his face.

“Hey!” 

Jace glanced around Magnus and saw Alec, Clary and Simon all stand as they approached the table. Alec immediately went to hold out Izzy’s chair and then Magnus held Alec’s as everyone took the seats once more. Jace felt self conscious as he went to his seat, finding himself sitting between Clary and Simon.

“Doesn’t Jace look cute?” Izzy said.

“You look … really nice, Jace,” Alec said, frowning a bit and looking around the restaurant at all the men who were watching Clary, Izzy and Jace with interest.

“You look super hot, Jace,” Clary said.

Jace ducked his head and blushed, then jumped a bit as Simon held out his chair for him.

“So,” Simon said as he sat down next to Jace, “when Clary and I were at the farmer’s market, i saw the coolest thing!”

“Yeah?” Jace asked softly.

“Dude,” Simon said, tugging a small bag out of his pocket and passing it to Jace. “I figured you’re a Marvel fan based on our conversation so … I got this for you.”

Jace opened the bag and grinned; Simon had gotten him a cuff with a silver medallion on the top that was half Captain America’s shield, half the Winter Soldier’s star.

“This is awesome, Simon, thanks,” Jace replied softly.

“So, honest question here,” Simon said. “First Avenger or Winter Soldier?”

“Winter Soldier, of course,” Jace said.

“That’s what I’ve been saying!” Simon said.

“Totally the better movie,” Jace said.

“If you two nerds are done,” Clary said, laughing, “you should look at the menu and figure out what you want to drink before the waiter gets here.”

Jace ducked his head and grabbed the menu, humming to himself as he perused and tried to decide what he wanted. He lost himself a bit to the soft buzz of chatter from around the table and the feeling of being surrounded by friends.

“Miss? Miss?”

Jace felt Simon tap him on the shoulder and jumped a bit.

“Jace, the waiter wants to know what you’d like to drink,” Simon said gently.

“Oh!” Jace looked down at the menu and then up at the waiter who was eyeing him with interest. “A bourbon Manhattan.”

“Bourbon, huh? I like girl who knows her drinks,” the waiter said.

Alec cleared his throat from across the table “Can I get a Brunt Pilsner?” he said.

“Yeah, sure,” the waiter said, still looking at Jace.

“Aren’t you going to write that down?” Alec asked.

The waiter seemed to realize he was on the job and turned his attention back to everyone else, leaving Jace blushing and staring down at his menu.

“He likes you,” Simon said after the waiter departed to get their drinks. “You impressed him.”

“I like bourbon,” Jace said with a shrug.

“Must not encounter a lot of women who like bourbon,” Simon said.

“Wonder if he’d like the fact you could probably kick his ass,” Izzy teased.

“He was definitely interested,” Clary said.

“He was,” Magnus agreed.

“Guys,” Alec said. “Can we not? Let’s just enjoy dinner.”

“Hey Jace,” Simon said. “What are you thinking of getting to eat?”

Jace glanced over at Simon and gave him a grateful smile. “Don’t know yet, what about you?”

“Rare steak,” Simon replied with a wink.

Jace made a face. “Right,” he said. “I was thinking of a burger.”

“Well I’ll share my sides with you,” Simon offered.

“Thanks,” Jace said.

The waiter arrived with the drinks and to take their food orders, and when he set Jace’s drink in front of him, Jace noticed a phone number written on the edge of the napkin under the coaster. Jace didn’t look at the waiter as he took everyone’s order.

“You gonna call him?” Izzy asked after the waiter departed to fill their food orders.

“No,” Jace said.

“He’s cute,” Clary said.

Jace shrugged. Clary and Izzy seemed so quick to just accept that Jace was female and treat him as such. Even Magnus had treated him differently after he changed. Alec seemed to shy away from him a bit - they were still Parabatai, but Jace could tell Alec was uncomfortable.

Out of all of them, Simon seemed to be the only one that still treated Jace like Jace.

“He’s no Sebastian Stan,” Simon said.

“Definitely not,” Jace replied quietly as he sipped his drink, not missing the almost secretive smile Simon gave him.

The rest of the dinner wasn’t too horrible, Jace just avoided the waiter as much as possible - he wasn’t really comfortable with the attention he was getting. Jace was happy when dinner was over and they all left the restaurant.

“I’m going to back to Magnus’,” Alec said.

“See you later,” Izzy said as she gave Alec a hug.

“Wanna spare tomorrow, Jace?” Alec asked.

Jace smiled and nodded. “Yeah,” he said.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, then,” Alec said, giving Jace a gentle hug.

Jace snuggled a bit into Alec’s embrace, although it still felt weird to be tucked under Alec’s chin. He froze when he felt Alec press a soft kiss to the top of his head.

“I’m not Izzy,” Jace muttered as he stepped back and frowned up at Alec.

“Sorry,” Alec said sheepishly. “You’re the same height as her right now … habit.”

“Yeah,” Jace muttered.

“Jace, when I drop Alexander off tomorrow I expect to see you in one of the fabulous pieces we got you today,” Magnus said, giving Jace a wink before tugging Alec away.

“I’ll walk the rest of you home,” Simon said.

“Simon, you’re walking with three Shadowhunters,” Izzy said, “pretty sure we can all take care of ourselves.”

“I like walking with you guys anyway,” Simon said. “Plus, Jace and I can talk Winter Soldier while you girls talk girly things.”

Jace gave Simon a small smile as everyone set off walking in the direction of the Institute, Clary and Izzy in front, Jace and Simon in back.

“So, Winter Soldier,” Simon said.

“Changed the game,” Jace said.

During the entire walk back to the Institute, Jace completely forgot about the curse, that he was a girl. Simon did treat him any differently, didn’t talk to him differently … he was still the same Jace to Simon.

“And here we are,” Simon said when they reached the Institute.

“Thanks for walking with us,” Jace said softly.

“No problem,” Simon replied. 

“Come on, Jace,” Izzy said, “we have a bunch of new clothes to hang up.”

Jace groaned. “With everything you made me get, it’s going to take all night,” he said.

“I’ll come help,” Clary said. “We’ll be done in no time.”

“Well … you guys go have fun,” Simon said.

“Thanks,” Jace muttered. “I’m sure it’s going to be a blast.”

“I wish you the best of luck,” Simon whispered.

“Thanks,” Jace replied as Izzy and Clary giggled and tugged Jace inside.

* * * 

The next few weeks passed semi-uneventfully for Jace; he trained and went on missions,and in between tried to break the curse. Everyone had their own ideas and suggestions for things Jace could do.

Meditation.

Journaling.

Write a regret letter to himself.

Practice grounding.

Tai chi.

Nothing seemed to work. What Jace found most disheartening was that everyone at the Institute seemed to just accept that Jace was still female. It felt like they’d almost forgotten he’d ever been male. It didn’t help that Izzy had coerced Magnus into magically locking his closet with his male clothes, forcing him to wear all the stuff they’d purchased for him that first weekend after he’d changed.

The one constant, the one person who treated him the same as always, was Simon. Anytime Simon came to the Institute, he and Jace joked and bantered as they’d always done … it was comforting.

Three weeks into being female, the one thing Jace had hoped to avoid happened. And with Izzy and Clary both out on mission, Jace didn’t really know who to turn to. He took a chance and texted the one person he’d hoped would help … 

About an hour later there was a knock on the door and Simon poked his head in.

“Wanted some company?” Simon asked.

“I’m miserable,” Jace groaned.

“I got this,” Simon said as he entered the room and put a backpack down on the bed. Jace, curled up in a ball on the bed, watched a bit curiously as Simon pulled item after item out of the backpack and set them on the bed.

“I didn’t know who else to text,” Jace mumbled.

“I’ve been best friends with Clary forever and I have a sister,” Simon said as he finished unpacking the backpack. “First, go put these on - they’re mine but they should fit fine”

Jace took the clothes Simon handed him and smiled - it was a pair of black sweats and a plain grey t-shirt. He just barely resisted the urge to give Simon a hug before he climbed off the bed, padded to the bathroom and changed. When he exited the bathroom, he found Simon moving around the room, plugging something in and getting the television set up.

“What are you doing?” Jace asked.

“Creating a comfort zone,” Simon said with a nod. “Just trust me and come lay back down.”

Jace moved across the room, laid back down on the bed and moaned softly at the heat against his lower back.

“Heating pad,” Simon said with a smile. “I also brought some food and a movie.”

“Food?” Jace asked. “Chocolate? Or chips?”

“I brought cashews, some peaches, unsalted popcorn and some chocolate dipped strawberries,” Simon said. “Oh, and some bottled water.”

“Wow,” Jace said, looking at all the food spread out on the bed.

“And I thought we would watch Winter Soldier,” Simon said, motioning to the television.

Jace blinked back tears and reached for one of the strawberries. “I, um, I might cry,” he said. “Both because of all this and the movie.”

“Feel free to cry on my shoulder,” Simon said as he moved to sit on the bed with Jace.

“Might,” Jace murmured. He grabbed a napkin and grabbed a little bit of everything, munching happily and drinking water as he watched the movie. Jace was right, he ended up crying during the movie and didn’t even remember snuggling up against Simon and falling asleep with Simon’s arm around him.

* * * 

After that, Jace felt almost … awkward around Simon. 

Simon didn’t treat him any different - he still joked with Jace whenever he stopped by the Institute, still made nerdy jokes, still shoulder bumped Jace and gave him that endearing smile.

But for Jace it was different. He couldn’t quite place his finger on it, but something was different.

* * * 

“Movie night!”

Jace rolled his eyes as he sat on the couch, Izzy on one side, Clary on the other. Magnus and Alec sat on the floor in front of the couch and Simon stood in front of everyone, holding up two DVDs.

“We have two choices,” Simon continued. “‘The Chronicles of Riddick’ chosen by yours truly, or ‘The Lake House’ chosen by Clary. Most votes wins.”

“The Lake House,” Clary and Izzy said in unison.

“RIddick, clearly,” Simon said.

“Riddick,” Alec said.

“I’m in a romantic mood,” Magnus said, “so ‘The Lake House’.”

“Jace?” Simon asked. “What’s your vote?”

“Riddick,” Jace said.

“Traitor,” Clary teased.

“Riddick is way cooler,” Jace said.

“Why don’t we watch both, since it’s a tie vote,” Simon suggested.

“As long as Riddick’s first,” Jace said.

“I guess if I must, I’ll watch Vin Diesel before Keanu Reeves,” Izzy said.

Jace rolled his eyes and watched as Simon got the movie started and then settled on the couch between him and Clary.

“So, how are you?” Simon asked Jace.

Jace shrugged. “Hanging in,” he said. “Izzy and Clary dragged me out for mani/pedis and then dinner before this extravaganza.” He wiggled dark blue fingernails at Simon and smiled.

“Dig it,” Simon said. “So, how goes that ‘accepting the part of you which you deny’?”

“I’m still a girl,” Jace said. “I feel like nothing I’m doing is helping.”

“Wanna talk about it?” Simon asked softly.

Jace glanced around where all his friends were seated enjoying the movie, then shrugged.

“They’re not paying attention,” Simon said. “Too busy watching Vin Diesel.”

Jace shrugged again. “Journaling, tai chi, meditation … I feel like nothing is helping,” he said. “Maybe I’m not doing it right?”

“There’s no right or wrong for journaling,” Simon said. “But … what are you journaling about?”

“My day,” Jace said with a shrug.

“Okay, maybe you are doing it wrong,” Simon said with a small smile. “I think the point of it all was for you to use the journal as a way to look at the deeper parts of your life.”

“I don’t know how to do that,” Jace muttered. “I’m very good at repressing things.”

“Maybe you should write about those things you think you’re repressing,” Simon said. “Not now, obviously, because we’re enjoying Vin Diesel. But tomorrow.”

“I’ll think about it,” Jace said.

“Might be just what you need,” Simon said. “But for now, Riddick.”

“Riddick,” Jace agreed, unconsciously snuggling closer to Simon and resting his head on Simon’s shoulder as he watched the movie.

* * * 

Jace sat in the atrium of the Institute watching the stars. He had his knees pulled to his chest and was wearing the sweats and t-shirt Simon had left there. He’d taken SImon’s advise and tried to write about things he could have been repressing. 

He wrote about his childhood. His early days with the Lightwoods. Memories of him and … the man who had raised him.

He’d written things down that he’d kept hidden for so long. Things Jace thought he’d forgotten.

“Jace?”

Jace glanced up to see Alec standing in front of him.

“Alec,” Jace said softly.

“Are you okay?” Alec asked as he sat next to Jace.

“Deep thoughts,” Jace murmured. “I starting writing things down that I remembered from before your parents took me in, things that I … that I’d repressed.”

“Like what?” Alec asked.

“The way Michael Wayland, Valentine, raised me,” Jace said. “More than the falcon. He … he had very specific ideas about how I should behave.”

“We knew a bit of that,” Alec said softly.

“He had specific ideas about who I should date, too,” Jace whispered. “Alec, when did you realize you had feelings for Magnus? What … what did you do?” Jace felt the tears on his cheeks and tried not to cry when he felt Alec’s arms around him in a gentle hug.

“I had to do a bit of soul searching,” Alec admitted.

Jace sniffed and rested his forehead on Alec’s shoulder. “I don’t know what to do,” he said.

“Take a bit of time,” Alec said, “to process. Can I ask who the lucky guy is?”

Jace lifted his head and sniffed, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. “Lucky guy?”

“Wll I’m assuming there’s a guy,” Alec said. “And of course they’re lucky. Anyone would be lucky to have a great guy like you.”

Jace sniffed again. “Thanks,” he said.

“So,” Alec said, “who is it?”

“Simon,” Jace muttered, ducking his head shyly.

“I don’t know why I even asked, of course it’s Simon,” Alec said. “I’d say go see him, but maybe not the best idea when you’re still figuring things out. Instead, maybe go to your room and do a little soul searching. Maybe things will be clearer tomorrow.”

“Maybe,” Jace said softly. “Thanks, Alec.” 

“Go on,” Alec said. “I’ll keep my lips sealed until after you’ve had a chance to process. Wouldn’t want Izzy and Clary to come barging in wanting to gossip.”

“Best Parabatai and brother ever,” Jace said, pressing a kiss to Alec’s cheek before heading back to his room.

* * * 

The next morning Jace woke slowly and stretched, humming softly as he ran his hands over his face.

And encountered stubble.

Jace practically fell out of bed and raced to the bathroom, turning the light on and looking at himself in the mirror. 

“I’m back,” he whispered to himself.

Back, wearing the silk pajamas he’d gone to bed in the night before, which were far too short on Jace’s now male form. His hair was still in the sloppy ponytail Jace had thrown it in the night before and his nails were still long and dark blue.

But Jace didn’t care.

He was back. He rushed to his closet to grab some clothes but found it still magically locked. Rather than make any sort of attempt to make his way through the Institute to find Izzy, he went to his bed and grabbed his phone.

‘Get Magnus to unlock my closet and come to my room.’

‘You’re back?’

‘Just get my closet unlock my closet and get over here.’

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

“Izzy?” Jace asked.

“Who else?”

Jace rolled his eyes and opened the door just wide enough to let Izzy inside.

“Yes, I’m back,” Jace said.

“What broke the curse?” Izzy asked, giving Jace a hug.

“Help me out and I’ll tell you,” Jace said.

“Tell me and I’ll help you out,” Izzy countered.

Jace, knowing Izzy wouldn’t break, sighed. “Simon,” he said.

“Simon broke the curse?” Izzy asked.

“No,” Jace said. “Did you text Magnus?”

“Yes, as I was walking here,” Izzy said. “You said Simon broke the curse, but he didn’t break the curse?”

Jace groaned and rubbed his face. “Accepting the fact that I like Simon … “

“Like Simon,” Izzy urged.

“As in, I’d like to take him on a date,” Jace said.

“Oh my god you two would be so cute together!” Izzy squealed.

“Thank you for your assessment, but could you please help me out?” Jace asked.

“Well, your closet should be unlocked, so why don’t you grab some clothes and then go to the bathroom to change and I’ll meet you in there in a few to deal with your hair,” Izzy said.

Jace nodded and went to his closet. When he opened it, he noticed some items in there that had not been there before. Magnus had clearly had his way with Jace’s closet, adding a few new items he was probably hoping Jace would wear. Jace grabbed underwear, jeans and a t-shirt and padded into the bathroom to change.

“Decent!” Jace called as he opened the bathroom door to let Izzy in.

“Okay, take a seat and I’ll see what I can do,” Izzy said. “You want it back to the way it was or something new?”

Jace looked at his reflection in the mirror, to the long messy waves hanging around his face. He’d changed back, but he wasn’t the same man he’d been before everything happened.

“Something new,” Jace murmured. “Something new.”

“Trust me?” Izzy asked.

“Always,” Jace said, smiling up at her.

“Then turn around and let me surprise you,” Izzy said. “You’re going to look so awesome Simon won’t know what to do.”

“Been talking to Alec, have you?” Jace muttered as he turned around.

“My brother can’t keep anything from me,” Izzy said as she tucked a towel around Jace’s shoulders. “But to be fair, he made sure to avoid me until after you’d gone to bed. I talked to him this morning and got the information out of him.”

“At least I was able to get a good night’s sleep,” Jace said, glancing down at his hands as he felt Izzy brushing his hair. The gels Izzy had forced on him remained, yet they’d somehow magically spread to cover his now wider nails. They actually didn’t look that bad - Jace kind of liked the look of them.

“A restorative night’s sleep,” Izzy said. “You are going to go see Simon, right?”

“I was thinking about it,” Jace said. He watched as long locks of hair fell around him as Izzy cut and cut and cut some more. “You’re leaving me some hair, right?”

“Oh hush,” Izzy said, smacking Jace on the shoulder before rummaging under Jace’s sink for the clippers. “You’re going to look amazing when I’m done. You said you trusted me.”

“I do,” Jace said.

“Then hush and let me work,” Izzy said.

Jace sighed and tried not to fidget as he felt Izzy work with the clippers and then again with the comb and scissors. Finally Jace felt Izzy running her fingers through what she had left his his hair, then felt her whisk the towel away and step back.

“Done?” Jace asked.

“Done,” Izzy said. “Damn, you look really good.”

Jace stood, turned and faced the mirror and stared. His hair was short, shorter than he’d worn it in a long time. A maximum of two inches long in front, styled up and tapered back to the crown where it met the eighth inch buzz Izzy’d done to the back and sides. 

“Woah,” Jace whispered.

“Low maintenance and hot,” Izzy said. “You should get some breakfast and then go see Simon. Things to talk about and all.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jace said, rubbing the back of his neck as he made his way to his room to get his boots.

“I just want you to be happy,” Izzy said as she joined Jace in the bedroom.

“I know,” Jace said. “And for the first time in a long time I feel like I am really happy.” He finished tying his boots and grinned when Izzy wrapped him in a hug.

“Go, get food and then go see Simon,” Izzy said, shoving Jace towards the door.

Jace endured a bunch of stares and whispers on his way to grab some food. He was heading towards the front of the Institute, breakfast burrito in hand when … 

“Jace!”

Jace turned and saw Simon walking towards him.

“Jace! You’re back!”

Jace smiled and nodded. “I’m back,” he said. “Woke up this morning changed back.”

“And the hair?” Simon asked.

“Izzy did it for me,” Jace said. “Woke up with hair and nails the same.” He wiggled his nails in Simon’s direction.

“Kinda cool though,” Simon said.

“I thought so too, thinking of keeping them for a while,” Jace replied. “I was actually coming to find you.”

“Really?” Simon said. “How funny, I was here to check on you.”

“How funny,” Jace said. “Hey, want to go out to the atrium?”

“Sure,” Simon said. “Lead the way.”

Jace ate his breakfast burrito as he led the way out to the atrium, then sat down on one of the benches and gave Simon a small smile.

“So, you changed back,” Simon said. 

“I did,” Jace said.

“You figured it out, that’s awesome,” Simon said. “I’m really happy for you.”

“Thanks,” Jace said. “You, um, actually had a really big part in it.”

“I did?”

Jace blushed a bit and nodded as he finished his breakfast burrito. “I thought about what you said, about writing about my past,” he said. “And it made me really look at myself, how I was raised, who I was. And I realized I’d been hiding facets of myself, things I didn’t even realize.”

“Oh?”

Jace turned to look at Simon and smiled. “Yeah,” he said softly. “Simon, do you want to go out sometime?”

“... What?”

Jace smiled a bit wider. “Do you want to go out sometime?”

“With you?” Simon said.

“That’s the idea,” Jace said.

“I’m so confused,” Simon said. “You don’t hate me?”

“Not at all,” Jace said. “I think when I first met you, I made myself not like you so that I wouldn’t like you. Because now that I’ve accepted that part of me, I know that you’re pretty much exactly my type.”

“I am?” Simon asked.

Jace nodded slowly. “Totally my type,” he said. “So, do you want to go out sometime?”

“Now,” Simon said. “Can we go out now?”

Jace laughed. “Sure, if you want a mid-morning date, we can do that,” he said.

“By the way,” Simon said, “this haircut? Really digging it.”

“Wanted something new,” Jace said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“It’s definitely new,” Simon said. “And totally hot. Can I … can I touch?”

Jace blushed a bit and nodded, closing his eyes as he felt Simon’s hands gently exploring his scalp, felt Simon’s fingers run through his hair. 

“That’s nice,” Jace murmured. “Feel free to keep doing that.”

“But then we wouldn’t be able to go on a date,” Simon said. 

“True,” Jace said, sighing when Simon stopped touching his hair.

“So this date, did you have an actual plan, or were you just going to wing it?” Simon asked.

“Two-Bit’s Retro Arcade to start,” Jace said. “Then a trip to Argosy Book Store and finishing with a meal at Square Diner.”

“Totally speaking my language,” Simon said. “Let’s go!”

Jace laughed when Simon snagged his hand and practically dragged him from atrium through the Institute. He smiled when he saw Clary, Alec and Izzy all hanging near the foyer.

“Jace, you’re back! You look great!” Clary said.

“My handiwork,” Izzy said proudly.

“I see things worked out,” Alec said with a grin.

“Yeah, they did,” Jace said. “Thanks for the talk, man.”

“Anytime,” Alec said.

“Let’s go celebrate,” Clary said.

“Can’t,” Simon said. “Jace and I are going out on a date.”

“Wait, what?” Clary said.

“Jace and I are going on a date,” Simon said.

“What he said,” Jace said, letting Simon drag him out of the Institute.

“Someone tell me what’s going on,” Clary said.

“I’ll explain it to you,” Izzy said.

“Yes, Iz, you explain it,” Jace said. “While Simon and I are out.”

“I want details!” Izzy called.

“Maybe!” Jace called back.

“You going to give her details?” Simon asked once they were out on the street.

“Maybe a few,” Jace said, “to pacify her.”

“Just a few,” Simon said. “But … if you think about it, we’ve already been on a few dates.”

“Have we?” Jace said, reaching for Simon’s hand.

“All the times I came to visit, the movie night, the group dinner, if we look at it in the right light,” Simon said as they walked down the street hand in hand.

“So we’re not really going on a first date,” Jace said.

“Right,” Simon said.

“Which means I could kiss you,” Jace murmured.

“You could,” Simon said softly. “I kind of wish you would.”

Jace smiled, stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and pulled Simon close. After only a moment’s hesitation, he pulled Simon in for a sweet, chaste kiss.

“I like kissing you,” Jace said when he pulled back.

“Feel free to do it again anytime,” Simon breathed.

“I will,” Jace said. “Many more times.”

“Today?” Simon said.

“Yes today,” Jace said, laughing.

“Good,” Simon said. “Good.”

The rest of the day was filled with arcade games, books, good food and tons of laughter. Jace couldn’t remember the last time he’d had such a great day.

“Can we do this again tomorrow?” Jace asked.

“We’re still not done with today and you’re already talking about tomorrow?” Simon said. “Wow, you must have it bad.”

“I think I really do,” Jace murmured.

“Me too,” Simon whispered.


End file.
